Conventionally, there is a system for downloading a client application from a server on a network through wireless communication, thereby performing processing based on the client application.
The system, however, can merely acquire a client application from the server on the network, but cannot acquire the client application by another means.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method that are capable of acquiring a content using a plurality of types of means, and a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program capable of acquiring a content using a plurality of types of means.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In an exemplary configuration of an information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes a server and an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a computer processor configured to: as first data acquisition, acquire data from the server via a predetermined network; as second data acquisition, perform near field communication with an information storage medium, thereby acquiring data from the information storage medium; execute an application in which a predetermined content can be used; as first content acquisition, based on the data acquired in the first data acquisition, acquire a content that can be used in the application; and as second content acquisition, based on the data acquired in the second data acquisition, acquire a content that can be used in the same application as an application in which a content that can be acquired in the first content acquisition is used.
Based on the above, it is possible to acquire a content from a server via a predetermined network and also acquire, from an information storage medium through near field communication, a content that can be used in the same application. This makes it possible to acquire a content that can be used in the same application, using a plurality of acquisition methods.
In addition, in the second content acquisition, the content may be acquired by performing a process of, based on the data acquired in the second data acquisition, allowing use of a content stored in advance in the information processing apparatus, or by reading data representing a content from the information storage medium in the second data acquisition.
Based on the above, if a content is acquired from the information storage medium through near field communication, it is possible to acquire the content not via the network.
In addition, the server may include a computer processor configured to, in accordance with a request from the information processing apparatus to acquire the content, perform a process of charging a user of the information processing apparatus in accordance with the content.
Based on the above, it is possible to charge for a content that can be acquired from the server via the predetermined network.
In addition, the computer processor of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to prompt the user to select a content from among a plurality of contents acquired in the first content acquisition and/or the second content acquisition. In this case, the application may be executed using the content selected from among the plurality of contents.
Based on the above, it is possible to execute an application using a content desired by a user.
In addition, in the first content acquisition and the second content acquisition, a content belonging to a content group of the same type that can be used in the application may be able to be acquired.
Based on the above, it is possible to acquire a content of the same type using a plurality of acquisition methods.
In addition, in the first content acquisition and the second content acquisition, the same content that can be used in the application may be able to be acquired.
Based on the above, it is possible to acquire the same content using a plurality of acquisition methods.
In addition, a content that can be acquired in the first content acquisition and a content that can be acquired in the second content acquisition may be contents belonging to content groups of different types that can be used in the application.
Based on the above, it is possible to acquire contents of different types using a plurality of acquisition methods.
In addition, the server may comprise a computer processor configured to, in accordance with a request from the information processing apparatus, present contents that can be acquired by the information processing apparatus. The computer processor of the information processing apparatus may be further configured to, based on the presented contents, prompt a user to select a content. In the first content acquisition, the content selected by the user is acquired.
Based on the above, it is possible to select a content desired by a user and acquire the selected content from the server.
In addition, the information storage medium may have an external appearance related to a predetermined character. In the second content acquisition, a content related to the character may be acquired based on information from the information storage medium.
Based on the above, it is possible to acquire a content based on the external appearance of the information storage medium. This enables a user to intuitively know from the external appearance of the information storage medium a content that can be acquired.
In addition, the information storage medium may store as the information an identification code regarding the character.
Based on the above, it is possible to easily set a content based on the external appearance of the information storage medium, using an identification code regarding a character.
In addition, the content acquired in the first content acquisition and the content acquired in the second content acquisition may be displayed together in a list on a display apparatus, thereby prompting a user to select a content from among the contents displayed in the list.
Based on the above, a content acquired from the server and a content acquired from the information storage medium are displayed in a list. Thus, the user can select a content from these contents without distinguishing them and use the selected content in the application.
In addition, the content acquired in the first content acquisition and the content acquired in the second content acquisition may be displayed on a display apparatus by distinguishing the contents, thereby prompting a user to select a content from among the displayed contents.
Based on the above, a content acquired from the server and a content acquired from the information storage medium are displayed by distinguishing them. This makes it possible to select a content to be used in the application, taking into account the acquisition source of the content.
In addition, the information processing apparatus may further include a content storage unit. The content storage unit stores at least the content acquired in the second content acquisition. In this case, even in a state where the information processing apparatus cannot perform the near field communication with the information storage medium, the application may be able to be executed using the content stored in the content storage unit.
Based on the above, it is not necessary to perform near field communication with the information storage medium every time a content is used. This can improve the convenience of a content.
In addition, in the first content acquisition and/or the second content acquisition, a process may be performed of allowing simultaneous use of a plurality of contents stored in advance in the information processing apparatus based on data acquired in the first data acquisition and the second data acquisition.
Based on the above, it is possible to simultaneously acquire a plurality of contents.
In addition, in the first content acquisition and/or the second content acquisition, a process may be performed of allowing, by updating the executed application, use of the contents acquired based on the pieces of data acquired in the first data acquisition and/or the second data acquisition.
Based on the above, it is possible to acquire a content of which the use will be allowed in the future.
In addition, the application using the contents acquired in the first content acquisition and/or the second content acquisition may be able to be executed, and another application different from the application may also be able to be executed using the data acquired in the second data acquisition.
Based on the above, the information storage medium can also be used in another application. This can improve the utility value of the information storage medium.
In addition, processing using the contents acquired in the first content acquisition and/or the second content acquisition may be able to be performed, and processing different from the processing using the contents may also be able to be performed using the data acquired in the second data acquisition.
Based on the above, the information storage medium can be used for a purpose other than the addition of a content. This can improve the utility value of the information storage medium.
In addition, the application may be executed, thereby enabling game processing using the contents acquired in the first content acquisition and/or the second content acquisition.
Based on the above, it is possible to use in an added system a content used in a game.
In another exemplary configuration of the information processing system according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing system includes a server and an information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes a computer processor configured to: as first data acquisition, acquire data from the server via a predetermined network; as second data acquisition, perform near field communication with an information storage medium, thereby acquiring data from the information storage medium; as first content acquisition, based on the data acquired in the first data acquisition, acquire a predetermined content; and as second content acquisition, based on the data acquired in the second data acquisition, acquire the same content as the content.
Based on the above, it is possible to acquire a content from a server via a predetermined network and also acquire the same content from an information storage medium through near field communication. This makes it possible to acquire the same content using a plurality of units.
In addition, in the second content acquisition, a content that allows execution of a predetermined application only for a predetermined period may be able to be acquired. In the first content acquisition, a content that allows the execution of the application without limitation of a period may be able to be acquired.
Based on the above, it is possible to construct a system for acquiring, from the information storage medium through near field communication, a content of which the usable period is limited, such as a trial content, and acquiring, from the server via the predetermined network, a content of which the usable period is not limited, such as a product of the content.
In addition, in the first content acquisition, a content that allows execution of a predetermined application only for a predetermined period may be able to be acquired. In the second content acquisition, a content that allows the execution of the application without limitation of a period may be able to be acquired.
Based on the above, it is possible to construct a system for acquiring, from the server via the predetermined network, a content of which the usable period is limited, such as a trial content, and acquiring, from the information storage medium through near field communication, a content of which the usable period is not limited, such as a product of the content.
In addition, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus, a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, it is possible to acquire a content from a server via a predetermined network and also acquire a content from an information storage medium through near field communication. This makes it possible to acquire a content using a plurality of acquisition methods.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.